War on lover's dsy
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: A collection of stories written for the April Event:Lover's Day:OTP War. Of course I've chosen Snamione. I do not own the characters. Unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

1\. Soulmate AU with a sad ending

Word count: 530

Hermione looked around after Severus trying to locate him. Her only assurances that he was alive, that somehow he had survived the fire was that the sign on her left hand, the one identical with his hadn't faded yet and the part of her head that belonged to him wasn't empty.

She was sure she would feel if he were soulmates, they belonged together and she couldn't even think of her life without him. No, it was something impossible.

What hurt her was the fact that she couldn't hear him. He hadn't contacted her ever since the attack on their Headquarters. That had been a major blown for the Resistance. And Severus, as their spy couldn't warn them. He had found out too late and by the time Hermione had told everyone about the attack it was already happening. So many good people had died.

Somehow she had survived and so had Severus. Then something had happened because she had stopped hearing him in her head. The feeling was horrible, but at least he wasn't dead. Yet. But that wasn't any consolation for her. And she was afraid. Afraid of what was to come. Afraid that next time they won't be as fortunate. Or worst that one would be and the other won't. The person who loses his soulmate is condemned to live half a life for the rest of his life.

Hermione remembered the day she had found out she and Severus were soulmates. She had kissed him, tired of him evading her and trying to find excuses as to why they shouldn't be together. It was a magical feeling.

Little did she know that in the enemy's camp a bloodied Severus was thinking about the save thing. Their connection may have been severed, but still they were one.

And the thought of the day he had found out his other half...kept him alive. He remembered the light that had surrounded both of them,the feeling of her in his mind and soul...and then the matching drawings that had appeared on their left hands an S and an H together with a little red heart. They had been married that day.

"Up! Get up traitor! It's judgement time!"

Severus looked at the man and felt tears at the corners of his eyes. There was no denying the fact that he was going to die and leave Hermione alone. At least, by severing their connection she won't hear him gone. She would feel just empty. And his heart broke.

"Move! We're going to make an example out of you! You've got matching drawings with the Resistance leader and you told us you are loyal to our cause? How stupid do you think us to be?"

'Pretty stupid, considering that it had worked for years.'he thought. But out loud he whispered

"I love you Hernione. Always."

And that were his very last words before the blade hit him.

On the other side Hermione screamed, tears in her eyes. She had felt the blade braze her skin and her heart had felt the same. Her other half was gone.

She would make them pay for their crime.


	2. Chapter 2

2.(AU) Mafia/Espionage AU

Word count: 630

"You were thinking that you can spy on us, weren't you girl? Hmm...did you thought that you would find some juicy story to tell about us?"asked Lucius Malfoy,CEO at the ChemPo Industry, caressing her cheek.

Hermione drew back.

"People deserve to know the truth! You are selling drugs! Not medicine! You are killing the people who buy your products! You are part of the Serpent Clan!"she shouted, knowing there was no point in pretending anymore. Now that they had found her, they weren't letting her go. Involuntary, she shuddered. She had heart what they did to young girls and women.

Hermione now was content that she wasn't the only one who knew about the drugs that ChemPo sold. Her best friend knew too. Together they had planned this. She was going to try and find more information by infiltrating in the Clan. He hadn't agreed with her, but in the end, there had been her choice. She had posed as an enthusiast journalist who wanted to know more about the company. But she had been found out.

"Well, well...someone did her homework"said Malfoy chuckling."Come on, we're seeing the boss"

Hermione held her head high even if she was terrified inside. She had heard so many thibgs about the gang's leader, terrifying things. About what he did to women… And for the first time since she had started the investigation, Hermione felt fear.

She was pushed through a wooden door who closed after her.

"Have fun, dear" Malfoy drawled.

Hermione gulped. There was a beautiful room, decorated with taste, even welcoming. Very different from her idea of a chief if gang room. In the middle there was a desk with a huge chsur behind it. The man had his back on her and she couldn't see his face. No one knew how the leader of the Serpent Clan looked like. No one. Not even his first hand Lucius Malfoy.

"So...what have we got here. A little girl playing with the big boys "the man spoke, startling her.

Hermione felt like her whole world had just ended. She knew that voice. She woke up every morning to it. She couldn't believe that… It just wasn't possible. He wouldn't…

There were tears in her eyes by now.

"Cat got your tong? Speak woman! Or I'll make you"he added menacingly.

Hermione stepped forward and with new found courage asked

"Really? And just how are you going to make me, Severus?"she asked.

The man in question turned around quicker than the light speed, his eyes big and fearful.

"Hermione?" he whispered. It wasn't possible. She shouldn't be there.

"By raping me? By torture?" she continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"I…"he didn't know what to say.

"The truth,Severus. Tell me how that my husband is the leader of the Serpent Clan and I never knew it. Tell me how it is possible. Or how it is that you are renewed for your escapades with women? My husband,Severus. Tell me how it is possible. And why I am finding out this way."she said tears streaming down her face.

Severus looked at her and felt like crying too. He hadn't wanted for her to find out this way. He had waited to tell her at the right moment, but the right moment had never came. How do you tell something like this to your wife?

He loved her and now, now he was going to lose her thanks to his complete idiocy.

Severus didn't know what to say or do.

"So?" she asked again."Cat got your tong?"she whispered, crushing to the floor.

He rushed to her side and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry," he murmured over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

3.(AU) Orpheus AU

Word count: 455

Hermione looked around. The entrance to the Underworld had to be somewhere. This was the place she had been guided to. She just hoped she will be able to convince Hades and Persephone to let Severus come back with her. He had died to early. She needed him. She couldn't live without him. He needed him like he needed air.

After an hour or do searching she finally found it: the entrance to the Underworld. The World of the Lord of the Dead and his wife. The place where her husband currently was. The place she was going to enter all of her own.

Everyone had thought that she was insane for trying to bring Severus back, for going to convince the Lord of the Undead to give one if his souls back. They didn't understand how much she loved him, how much she needed him.

So, with his image in mind, she entered the Underworld.

Hermione payed Charon triple so he would let her pass. But the old man would have let her to pass for free seeing that she was so nice and polite, beautiful and very loyal to her husband. But he didn't mind the money either.

"So, what are you doing here human?"asked Hades.

Hermione gulped. It was now or never.

"I have a request from you."she said.

Hades frowned as well as his wife.

"You dare?"

"I'm sorry if I seemed too daring or bold, but I hadn't come here to spite you. I just need your help."

"With what, dear?"asked Persephone.

Hermione took this as her cue to speak.

"I wish for you to give me my husband back. And before you tell me you have no reason to do it, just hear me out."

Hades wanted to protest, but a look from his wife and he nodded.

"Nobody understands why I love him. He is much older than me, he is not the nicest of man, he is quite dark and he had kidnapped me. But along the way I've fallen for him. He is my everything. And he died to soon. He saved my life and all everyone could say was that it was better this way. That he died so now I could move on with life. But I can't. Please."

"You got almost the same story as ours. And you're really sincere. I can relate to your feelings. So we are going to give you this once chance. Leave the Underworld. Severus will be right behind you. But don't turn around. No matter what. If you do, he will be lost forever."said Persephone sending a look at her husband.

Hermione nodded.

"Thank you so much. Thank you" she whispered and left.


	4. Chapter 4

4.(Trope) Rivals to friends to lovers

Word count: 315

Rivals

They had been rivals before they had been friends. A meeting of the most brilliant minds that always challenged each other. No, they didn't hate each other, but they rivaled with each other every day.

Who had done the best potion, who had cut the ingredients in a perfect way or who had found the newest idea for a potion.

They were always competing with each other and each believed to be the best. Severus,because of his experience and years of making potions, of studying the art;Hermione, because of how brilliant her mind was and her way of seeing things in a new light.

Friends

Nobody would have believed that Severus Snape and Hermione Granger could ever be friends. If someone would have proclaimed something like this they would gave laughed in there face and send them to St. Mungo's. Immediately.

But the impossible happened. Severus Snape had become friends. Best of friends actually.

How?

They had bonded over a common project for 's. A potion to help Alice and Frank Longbottom. Tgrt had worked hard for this, they had traveled the works in search for the right ingredients and after two years of constant work and being in the other's presence twenty four hours a day briugt them closer.

Lovers

If three years ago nobody would have thought that Severus and Hernione could be friends, now everyone was willing to bet everything they had that the two of them were lovers.

All the signs were there: ablush, sideways glances, late night outings and the flowers. Oh, the flowers.

Each day Hermione would receive a beautiful bouquet that contained roses,hyacinth, arbutus, cedar,dill,primroses. And it was plain obvious to the knowing mind that they were in love. And not only. It was obvious to everyone.

When asked both Hermione and Severus had gifted the journalist with a blue carnation.


	5. Chapter 5

5.(Trope) "Friends" having to share a bed

Words: 346

Severus entered his room with a sigh. Finally some peace. He hated being there with everyone, he much preferred his solace st Hogwarts in the dungeons. Nobody ever came there. Rarely his snakes, but rarely. He was mostly left alone.

He disrobed and got into the bed. He was so tired, the shower could wait.

Then the door from the bathroom opened(his room was of the few that had a personal bathroom, he had requested it). Severus frowned. 'Who could it be?' And a very wet Hermione appeared, wrapped in a towel that was way too short in his opinion.

"Hermione?!"

"Severus?!"

They said in the same time.

"What are you doing in my room?"asked Severus,then he added " Not that I mind."

Hermione frowned.

"I thought that this was my room. That's what Dumbledore had said."

Severus groaned. That old man couldn't stop interfering, could he?

"I'm sorry Hermione. He set us up. So to a share a bed. He is trying to get us to sleep with each other."he stated,not looking at her.

Hermione blushed, and also looked away.

"I can sleep on the floor," he offered. He wasn't keen on the idea, but this was Hermione. The girl he loved. If she wasn't comfortable to share a bed, he would gladly sleep on the floor. No thinking of his back.

"Noo! I mean...it wouldn't be fair to you. Also Severus we're together for quite some time. I think we can share a bed. Just share it."she said looking at him.

"Of course! You can't believe that I would try anything."he said.

Hermione blushed again.

"Of course not! I...just...I'm sorry."she stammered."I'm going to dress up"and turned around and entered the bathroom again.

Severus sighed. Perhaps Hus staying at Grimauld place wasn't going to be as bad he had believed it to be.

Few minutes Hermione joined him in bed and hugged him tight.

"I trust you. Goodnight" she murmured and fell asleep on his chest.

Severus smiled.

"I love you" he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

6.(Scenario) Character A tries cheesey pickup lines on Character B

Word count: 321

Severus looked at his paper again then he put it in his pocket and entered the restaurant.

Hermione was already waiting for him at the table. Not good. A bad start, but he tried not to get panicked. He had a mission tonight.

"Hello, my sweet milady!" he greeted."You look marvelous tonight. Did it hurt when you fell out if the sky? Because you are like an Angel my dear. Even more beautiful."

Hermione blushed and smiled.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. It's the o ky truth I know. How wonderful you are, my love. You are my reason for living. My everything. And looking around tonight, none of these women can best you. You are smart, beautiful inside and out. You belong in my heart."

Severus stopped to take a breath and look at her, to see her reaction.

Hernione didn't know what to say. It wasn't as Severus to be so cheesey. Or to use such pickup lines on her. They weren't on their first date for Goodness's sake! Or second! Or third! He hadn't trued to charm her this way when he had asked get to be his girlfriend.

She opened her mouth to ask him what was going on, but he wasn't finished yet.

"You are like the sun, if you shine you msje other's pale, you are the most shining star that ever existed. You are my sun and my shining star. You eclipse the moon, my sweetheart. If I wrote a poem I would dedicate it you. Did I ever tell you how lovely are you? Your hair is si soft like silk and your voice is the voice of an angel. And your eyes are two diamonds."he continued, still not looking at her.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She out her hand on his arm, stopping him. He finally looked st her.

"Spill it! Since when are you so cheesy?"


	7. Chapter 7

7.(Scenario) Character A travels back in time for a reason involving Character B  
Word count: 340

Hermione run and run until she fit to the Headmaster's office. Tears were straamibg down her face and there blood on her shirt, but she didn't care. All she cared was Severus.

He was dead, gone and she wasn't going to see him ever again. And she just couldn't accept it. He had sacrificed so much, he had lost so much, she couldn't accept that he was gone. She couldn't let him go from her heart.

They deserved to be together. They deserved their happy ending. It wasn't fair that he died. And ehst worse Hermione had been there and she had fine nothing. She was at fault. She hadn't done anything to help me, she had just watched how the life left his eyes and he died.

More tears fell from his eyes. The love of her life had died in front of her and she had done nothing. Nothing at all. She felt sick and dirty. But she had had no choice. Until she had gotten back to him it was too late. Way to late. And more tears fell remembering his bloodied and cold body.

She was going to fix it. She wasn't gou g to let him dead. Hermione was sure she would due too if she didn't bring him back. Without him there was no life for her. Nothing. No future. No anything. Just emptiness.

So that's why she was here now. Albus Dumbledore had a time turned in the office and she was the only one to know about it. She was going to use it and change time.

She would time travel back in time to try and find a way to save him. The time turner was special. It went back even years, not only hours.

She would go back just few months. It shoukd be enough to find a way to save him. And with this thought in mind she disappeared.

After her two shadows appeared.

"Thank you for saving me" murmured a male voice.

The woman chuckled.

"You're welcome,love"


	8. Chapter 8

8.(Scenario) Character A calls Character B over just to kill a spider

Word count: 303

Hermione felt a bit emotional tonight. She didn't know why. Perhaps because she was home alone, her cat had died few days back and the pain was still very fresh in her memory and heart.

Then she saw a spider. A very big and hairy spider. Usual she wasn't afraid of spiders. But,now in the light of her cat's recent death, she debt vulnerable. Perhaps this was the way Ron felt each time he saw a spider. Now she was really sorry to have laughed at him. Really, ry sorry.

She decided to call Severus to deal with it. She couldn't do it herself. She was too afraid. Very out of character for her, but that was how she felt. Afraid.

Severus was her boyfriend. Not that he liked to be called this way. But she loved to call him her boyfriend. Because no matter ehst he said that was what he was. Her boyfriend. And she loved him very much. It didn't matter that he was much older than her or that he was a very dark person Ir that he didn't have the most charming attitude. He was gentle with her. And she was content with that.

He was her Knight in Shining armour. If she called he came. No matter where he was or what he was doing, with who he was… Important meeting or not he forsake everything to get to her in time. And sometimes it was for the silliest things. Like tonight with the spider.

She had called him only to kill a spider. And his answer had been

'Just give me a few minutes, my love. I will be there right away to Kill that big bad spider for you'

And he had come as fast as the lightening with a heavy book in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

9.(Scenario) Write about the scenarios that come along with a large height difference

Word count: 338

Hermione had never been tall. Just moderate. She had never had a problem with it either. She had been perfect content with her height until she had started dating Severus. And they had moved together.

It seemed that every book she wanted was on the higher shelves, shelves she just couldn't reach. And of course, he being the gentleman he was helped her to get them. Always. He never failed. He wasso tall, always towering over her. And while when she had been his student his height had made her gmfesr him a bit, now it made him even more attractive. She loved tall man. Well, just one particularly:Severus Snape.

But this height difference sometimes was a real curse. They had went to a Theme Park to spent done time together. And people had said that parents weren't allowed to accompany children on the Mountain Road. They had believed her to he his daughter! Her! His daughter. As if he needed anymore reasons to tell her that they should not be together.

She had been so angry and ashamed. She wished to be taller. To look like his girlfriend, not like his daughter. She hated when people said in their apologies that they haf believed to be his daughter because she was so short. Because it was so weird for a tall man to date a very short one.

She had to admit, they were right. And Hermione was wondering when he will realised it too. And break up with her.

Of xiurae he had assured her on numerous occasions that it was never ever going to happen. That he loved her too much.

But it didn't help. Sometimes. Especially when his exes would come to her office and flaunt how tall they were, how they fitted Severus more better, how they weren't confounded with his daughter. Real women, they said.

But it was enough to get home and see him smile when she entered the room and her doubts were gone. For that day at least.


	10. Chapter 10

10.(Scenario) Sending a love letter, but the content of the letter is just bad jokes

Word count: 325

Severus was nervous. He qad going to send a love letter for the first time in his life. To who ? You may ask.

To the love of his life. Hermione Jean Granger. Perhaps very very soon Hermione Jean Snape. It sounded beautiful, very beautiful.

He had spent days trying to make the perfect letter for her so he could send it to her for St. Valentine's Day. If she accepted to be his Valentine she was goubg to name him the happiest man alive. In all the world. Because idmf she didn't scare away from his love letter then she most certainly would accept to be his wife for life. To be bonded with him.

They had planned to meet in Diagon Alley. Severus was so deep in thought that he hadn't even realise that he had bumped into Fred Weasley, sending both of them to the ground, files everywhere.

He had apologised to the man and helped him to get his papers back. Then he took his letter and left to send it via owls.

She was going to be surprised. Pleasantry he hoped with all his heart.

Later, in the middle of their dinner, a white owl appeared with his letter. He watched with barely contained emotion her face.

She was frowning.

"Severus, what is this?"she asked and handed him the letter.

He took it and looked at it. On paper there were some of the worst jokes he had ever heard. Really bad jokes.

…

An hour earlier

Somewhere else George Weasley exclaimed

"Fred, I love you. You are my twin half. But I am in love with Angelina."

"What?"

"Take a look"

Fred looked at the letter and indeed it was a love letter.

…

"I'm sorry Hermione. This was supposed to be a love letter, but I must have taken Fred's letter. into him earlier."

She smiled at him and took out the other letter from her purse.


	11. Chapter 11

Word count: 203

Severus stared at Hermione in wonder.

"You don't hate me? Don't you feel repulsed by what I've done? Everything I will do?"

The girl shook her head.

"Even after everything that happened you still doubt me? Why I would feel repulsed? Why should I hate you? You made a mistake, a big one, but the world is full of mistakes. Everyone does them. Grownups who should know better had done greater mistakes than you as a teenager who was offered respect and recognition. You've been paying for that mistake ever since. I know you can't let go yet, but I hope that in time you will be able to move on. And you'll be ready, I'll be here. As about what you're going to do,again, how I could I hate you?

For what's worth it, I hate the Headmaster. He shouldn't have asked this of you. Or at least he should thought to tell someone, anyone. How can he… I am just so mad at him. You will be all alone, everyone will hate you,..."tears streamed down her face.

And then two arms wrapped around her.

"You will not hate me. And that's enough for me," he whispered kissing her hair.


End file.
